Loving Annabelle: The Sequel
by twoandeight
Summary: This is my idea of what should/could happen in a Loving Annabelle sequel. And no, it's not "Simone and Annabelle live happily ever after" because that would be boring. But there will be Simone and Annabelle, I promise. And there will be lots of drama and exciting things. It's just my creative whims as they come to me. But I have a plan. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle wrote a quote on the board, _"The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes."_

"Who can tell me who said this?" she asked.

"Was it Marcel Proust?" asked a shy girl in the back row, as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, it most certainly was. Well done Lucy." Annabelle replied, smiling.

"Miss Tillman, this doesn't make any sense. Are you telling me that having new eyes around this dump is going to help me discover something? I don't think so." A somewhat rowdy student who liked to make an issue of things was stirring the pot as per usual. Her name was Gemma, and she reminded Annabelle a lot of Kat. Annabelle hesitated and took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper. "You'd be surprised."

The bell rang, and Annabelle's students were out the door at the drop of a hat. She didn't mind, this gave her time to think and relax before the next class. She paced around the room, remembering the events of several years ago as the memories came flooding back. For old times sake, she even sat in the same chair where she'd once doted on Miss Bradley, in disbelief as to how different things were now. She hadn't heard from Simone in over a year. The pair hadn't left things on the best note and after many failed attempts, Annabelle had given up trying to contact her. Her heart broken, she decided that if she couldn't have Simone she had to come back to Saint Theresa's so she could at least feel close to her again.

A knock on the door awakened Annabelle out of her daze. "Mother Immaculata?" she answered, looking at the frail, tired old woman. "How can I help you?"

"There's a new girl in your class, Lucy Browning. She's just moved here from Colorado and her mother's concerned she's going to be quite lonely. Could you find her a buddy in your dorm to take care of her?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Thank you very much Annabelle. That will be all."

Later that night Annabelle saw Lucy eating alone in the dining hall. She approached her and sat down, trying to think of the best person to point her towards.

"Hi Miss Tillman, how are you?"

"It's 6pm so you can call me Annabelle. I'll be the teacher who looks after your dorm. Have you found any of your roommates yet?"

"No not yet, I've heard Gemma lives in dorm 5 but that's about it."

"Yes, she does... Let me see if I can find you some of the other girls and introduce you to them. Oh see, over there! That's Jessica Edwards, she's lovely. Why don't you go and sit with her?"

"I don't know, I'm a bit nervous about meeting new people..."

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her. She'll be really excited to meet you, I'm sure." Annabelle smiled comfortingly at Lucy as she got up and approached the other table.

"Jessica, how are we this evening?" Annabelle asked, looking somewhat sternly at the table of girls.

"We're great!" she laughed. "Let me guess, has my Mom been asking about me again?"

"No I haven't heard from Kristen in a while... just as well you've been on your best behaviour. I have a favour to ask you, see that girl over there?"

Jessica nodded.

"That's Lucy Browning, she just got here today. She's going to be in our dorm so you need to make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Sure!" Jessica yelled, and practically skipped over to Lucy's table. She liked making new friends. Annabelle felt her mission had been accomplished and left the dining hall, managing a dark look at Gemma on her way out.

Annabelle enjoyed looking after the girls, but definitely felt she needed her own space too. She retreated to her own private apartment just off of dorm 5. Yes, the same apartment that Simone once inhabited. The same bedroom where they... well, you know. It was hardly recognisable now, the walls had been painted a deep red and Annabelle had put her own stamp on it. Posters adorned the walls, her guitar on a stand in the corner, and even one of Kat's cat paintings that had been gifted to her as an inadequate "sorry" gesture. In fact, Annabelle almost made a point of arranging the whole space differently so it didn't remind her of Simone. She had come back to remember those times, but being so close to where they had happened was unexpectedly painful for her. She also wanted to start a new life, and teaching poetry and music was what she loved.

Annabelle sat on her bed and scrawled down words for a song. She'd decided she was going to perform to her music class tomorrow. _Blue eyed woman... these walls hold your stories... these halls are your home... but where are you now... _"Argh!" Annabelle screwed up the piece of paper and threw it to the floor, frustrated. "This is terrible," she said out loud, but under her breath. What on earth was she going to sing? If she couldn't come up with an original song by tomorrow she was going to be forced to play something else. But it didn't matter, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to go to bed. As she nestled under the covers she heard giggling from the room next door, the girls obviously having a good time. She wasn't going to disturb them, it brought a smile to her face and she thought "that was me once."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle lugged her guitar up the hill as the sun rose on St. Theresa's. The music block was a small wooden building hidden at the back of the campus. She liked days when she only taught music, she could dress down in her favourite clothes and during her breaks she sat outside amongst the daisies and played her guitar. Today Annabelle was wearing a loose purple tie-dye top and some old baggy jeans. She had her Buddhist prayer beads on and an array of bracelets.

As the clunky old lock turned and the door creaked open Annabelle took a deep breath and thought to herself _"it's good to be back." _Slowly and one by one girls arrived to the class and threw their bags to the floor, most of them not acknowledging their teacher. 5 minutes before the class started Lucy popped her head round the door and asked "am I in the right place?" Annabelle smiled. "Absolutely."

"Morning girls. I trust you all had a good sleep last night..." a few girls giggled and Lucy looked sheepishly at Annabelle. "Good, because today's going to be a fabulous day. We're going to start our module on song writing. Now, I love song writing. It's a place where I can get away from everything. It's the place where you feel at peace with all of your emotions and truly able to freely express them." Annabelle stood up and approached the white board in the music room. "Right, here's what we're going to do. What's everyone feeling right now, come on, throw me some answers." She received a blank stare. "Ok fine, I'll start. Today I am feeling... inspired and content," she announced as she wrote the two words on the board. "Anyone?"

Jessica piped up from the back of the classroom, "TIRED!"

"Okay fair enough, we all get a little tired sometimes... anyone else?"

"Hopeful," Lucy muttered quietly and displayed a small smile.

"Good, I like the good vibes!"

Another girl bravely announced what she was feeling "Heartbroken," she said.

"Ah, well, that I know all too well..." said Annabelle, sitting back down. "Some of the best songs I know were written over heartbreak. In fact, the song I've decided to play you today follows that theme." This was a moment where Annabelle was taking a risk with her class. _Was it too much too soon? _She was opening her true self up, to a bunch of high school girls. This is how Annabelle liked to teach. She believed in authenticity, and true bonds between her and her students. "Now, this is a song that is very close to my heart. I haven't played it in a really long time so I hope I'm not too rusty."

Lucy looked on with intrigue as this new figure in her life was beginning to become even more interesting. She deeply admired Annabelle's talent and knew she felt incredibly safe in her presence.

Annabelle took a few light strums on the guitar and was visibly transporting herself to another place and time before breathing the first words of the song "_In the space between what's wrong and right... you will find me waiting for you... all your fortresses go down in the night... til the dawn I'll see you through..." _Her eyes remained closed, it was as if she was back on that stage again singing to Simone. She could hear the rain, she could visualize the people... she almost expected to be wearing her red dress. They remained closed and clenched at a moment of painful remembering "_cos I know, that you know, you're all over me now... and it's clear, you will show, and your curtains will close, but if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm, I will shelter you... through the storm. I will shelter you, all through the storm." _Annabelle opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Lucy's gaze. The young girl had tears in her eyes, and appeared to be looking to Annabelle for some sort of... something. Perhaps comfort? She didn't know. She broke the eye contact and looked around at the class, who began applauding. "Thank you," she uttered.

And with that, the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just moved to a new city. Also I wasn't sure if people were reading/enjoying this but I've got a few reviews now and it seems people are! This story is a bit of a slow-burner, so it may not seem like a lot is happening right now but it's building up to something good, I promise. Life if pretty hectic for me at the moment so I'm afraid I can really only update when I find the time, but I do enjoy it when I do __. Keep the reviews coming!_

It was Sunday, and this could only mean one thing. CHURCH. Not that they didn't go to church every day at St. Theresa's, but Sunday was the most intense church-going experience you could imagine. The girls got dressed up in full formal uniform and all the staff had to dress nicely. Annabelle was gazing into the mirror, adjusting and re-adjusting the black blazer she'd picked out for today's service. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. Was it that the priest's sermons often made her feel guilty? Was it the prospect of sitting next to Mother Immaculata for 2 hours? Was it the fear that maybe, just maybe, she'd find herself glancing over Lucy a little too often.

One by one the girls filed into the hot, stuffy church. Annabelle made herself at home amongst the other staff - it was a strange feeling to be sitting on the other side of the aisle. Mother Immaculata struggled her way into a seat, now needing a cane to aid her. Annabelle gave her a hand. Despite their history and Mother Immaculata's disapproval of Simone and Annabelle's relationship, the pair had moved on from that. The church does preach forgiveness, does it not?

The priest was a young man who had graduated from St. Pauls. Annabelle remembered meeting him briefly at the dance, she had always thought he would be a good match for Collins. Awkward and quirky, but incredibly sweet. "Today we are going to talk about fear," he said. "Fear can do lots of things. It can hold us back, it can almost cripple us. However, extraordinary things happen when we look that fear in the eye, and do the very thing we are afraid of." Annabelle felt tense. She could feel her palms sweating, and not just because of the heat. She was aware that someone was looking at her. Regardless, she kept her focus ahead. "What is it that we fear? Failure, regret... judgement. Well, I can tell you this. Every failure is a lesson learnt. Regret is not something you want to have in your life. And judgement? Anyone who judges you is in no place to do so. The only person who can judge you is God." Annabelle couldn't take it anymore. She glanced to her right. Lucy was staring directly at her, as if her eyes hadn't moved for 20 minutes. Annabelle looked back, unaware of what her expression may be conveying. She held her gaze for quite some time. Lucy mouthed what appeared to be "it's okay," and smiled. Annabelle snapped her head back towards the front of the church, somewhat shocked. She didn't know what to think of that.

Later on at the Sunday brunch Annabelle was in the dining hall, opting to sit alone at a small table in the corner. She had hoped this would have the effect of being invisible, but unfortunately it did the opposite. Lucy sat down in front of Annabelle, who didn't lift her head. "Miss... Miss?" she said.

"I told you, you can call me Annabelle" she replied, still not looking up.

"Annabelle, are you okay?"

She looked up. She stared deeply into her eyes. "Lucy, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss... I mean Annabelle. I just... I'm feeling quite lonely at the moment and I don't really know what to do."

Annabelle sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I think I must be feeling a little funny too. It is really hard when you first come here, I remember when I arrived I felt alone for weeks. I guess I just sort of pretended like I was everyone's best friend until they accepted me like I was."

"As in fake it til you make it?"

"Exactly," Annabelle replied, with a smile.

"But what if I don't want to fake it?" Lucy stated boldly, then scanned Annabelle for a reaction.

Annabelle didn't react. She looked back down at her food. "You might have to, at least for a little while," she whispered, almost as if she was speaking to herself.

Lucy stood up and left.

Later that night Annabelle was alone in her room and couldn't stop thinking. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. What did Lucy mean by "it's okay?" What's okay? If this girl had a crush on her then she was suddenly going to be put in a very tough bind. She took a deep breath, and picked up her phone. She made the familiar scan down her list of contacts to find Simone. She hastily typed out a message, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I put you through. I know I ruined your career and it's not fair because I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you. I know what it's like. I want to see you. Please, talk to me. x"

She pushed the button without hesitation, and it was sent.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle awoke to a series of loud, repeated knocks on her door, each one muffled by her bedspread and dozy state. She glanced at the alarm clock – 7:30am. "Huh? Hmm… what? I'm awake?" The knocking continued. Annabelle realised she would have to get up, so she stumbled out of bed and answered the door in her plaid pyjama pants and a loose-fitting black t-shirt. Sister Claire looked back at her, somewhat expressionless. "We need to have an urgent staff meeting, something's come up." Without saying any more the older woman turned around and disappeared downstairs. Annabelle was still in a state of confusion, _what could this be about?_

Looking slightly more presentable than before, Annabelle entered the staff meeting room and gestured apologies for her lateness and scruffy appearance. As she sat down, other staff members were muttering between themselves and there was a heaviness to the room. Sister Claire addressed the group, "There's been a situation unfolding overnight. Mother Immaculata is very unwell and has been taken to hospital." There were a few quiet gasps and Annabelle felt her heart drop a little. She cared for the woman, despite everything that had happened. "Now obviously for the meantime we are without a headmistress. I know all your teaching plates are full and with exams coming up I didn't think it would be fair to drop this responsibility on any of you." That was a relief. Annabelle knew she had more than enough to deal with amongst rowdy students, Lucy seeming to have a crush on her, and her own personal battles. She let out a deep sigh. Sister Claire continued, "I've made a few phone calls this morning and thankfully someone has volunteered for the job. Simone Bradley will be arriving this afternoon as Acting Headmistress." Silence. Now her heart really paid attention. Annabelle could feel her pulse racing and her palms sweating, not sure what to do with this piece of information. She hadn't received a reply to the text she sent, so she really didn't know where she stood with Simone. Only time could tell.

All day she could only think of Simone. It was seven long hours until 4pm, Miss Bradley's anticipated arrival time. As she tried to teach, Annabelle was having vivid flashbacks of that time they spent together. She opted not to teach any material that was covered in Simone's classes, as she wasn't sure she could handle it. As the hot summer weather only added to her stress, she felt like she was going to pass out. The bell rang, and Jessica Edwards approached her desk on the way out. "Miss Tillman, are you okay? You don't look so flash…"

"Oh, honestly don't worry about me… Just the heat, you know?" Annabelle replied, unconvincingly.

"I heard Miss Bradley is coming back, is it true!?"

"Yes that's right. I think she'll be worried about her Aunt so we all need to be nice and easy on her okay? Make sure you tell the other girls."

"Okay Miss Tillman, sure," she obeyed with a smile, and left.

By the time 4pm rolled around Annabelle was beside herself. She had finished teaching her music class and ran back down the hill and up to her bedroom, where she had a good view of the driveway and entrance to Saint Theresa's. She knew she had to hide, at least for a little while. _Did Simone even know she was here? Was she mad about the text she sent? Did it give her any clues? _Annabelle didn't expect to be staring her in the face right after that confession. The trees were swaying in the wind and the familiar sound of crunching stones could only mean one thing – she was here. Annabelle recognised Simone's blue convertible in an instant, it was the same one they took to the beach. As the door opened she unknowingly held her breath, as Simone stepped out looking as beautiful and graceful as ever. She took off her sunglasses and looked up the main building, reflecting and smiling. She was obviously happy to be back. Annabelle flipped onto her back and held her pillow over her face, daunted by what was in store. It was too much, seeing her was all too much.

The clunk of heels came up the stairs and Annabelle could hear two muffled voices. One of them was Sister Claire. "You'll be staying in Mother Immaculata's suite, I'm afraid your old apartment is now occupied."

"Ahh yes, that old place…" Simone replied. "It was so peaceful there. I hope it hasn't been torn to shreds?"

"No no, I can assure you it's being well looked after," the sister replied.

"Do you mind…" Simone hesistated. "Could I maybe just see it? It's been so long."

_Shit. _Annabelle was panicking inside, hoping Sister Claire would turn her away. She jumped up from her bed, not knowing where to go, where to stand, if she should change clothes or hide in another room. In her blind panic, she simply stood still in the entrance way. The door began to creak open, and Annabelle could do nothing but look straight ahead. Simone emerged, alone, and visibly stunned once she realised who she was looking at. The pair gazed at each other, scanning for reactions. Annabelle just shrugged. Simone glanced over at the bed. Here they were, in the very spot they were caught all those years ago. And yet, so much had changed.


End file.
